Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synonym list, and more specifically, to a generation of a synonym list from an existing thesaurus.
Background Art
For calculating information retrieval scores using natural languages, such as using Frequency Asked Questions, FAQ, similarity search engine, etc., appropriately registering synonyms significantly affects the precision of information retrieval.
Simply using a general thesaurus, such as a lexical database, may lead to a low retrieval precision or an increase in computation time for a specific environment because it has a myriad of possible synonyms, some of which are not suitable for the situation. For example, WordNet (URL: http://compling.hss.ntu.edu.sg/wnja/index.en.html) is well known for the lexical database, in which nouns, verbs, adjectives and adverbs are grouped into sets of cognitive synonyms (synsets).
To create and maintain an appropriate list of synonyms by hand is very costly, while it is becoming easy to collect information retrieval logs.